Question: Rewrite ${(8^{5})^{-6}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ (8^{5})^{-6} = 8^{(5)(-6)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{5})^{-6}} = 8^{-30}} $